Currently, of the total number of patients in medical institutions, 1.6% patients are estimated to be under treatment for aspiration pneumonia. It is considered that mortality of patients who repeatedly contract aspiration pneumonia is high. In particular, mortality of elderly people due to aspiration pneumonia is extremely high. Conventionally, various methods for testing a swallowing state have been studied (for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2).